Oferta
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Saitama es un policía con mala suerte en todo, excepto en conseguir ofertas en el minimarket camino a su casa. /GenoSai


**Oferta** \- Uhuru-Chan

Anon Genosai en tumblr me pidió que fuese chistoso, lo intenté.

 **Disclaimer:** OPM le pertenece al todopoderoso ONE.

 **Advertencias:** Porno, porno, y más porno. También palabras cochinas y chistes fomes.

* * *

Saitama había salido nuevamente en las noticias locales por haber capturado a un carterista frecuente de la zona, pero lo que más destacaban en el noticiario era sobre una mujer anciana que se había caído, supuestamente porque Saitama la había empujado mientras iba tras el ladrón. Genos apagó la televisión después de maldecirla, y terminó de empacar su uniforme y billetera en su mochila. Quizás el policía iría a comprar hoy para animarse y él podría atenderlo como de costumbre. El rubio sonrió y bajó las escaleras de su apartamento de dos en dos, emocionado ante el prospecto de ver a su amor platónico.

Genos era estudiante becado en robótica en la universidad más importante del país, y a pesar de que su padre adoptivo se había ofrecido a enviarle dinero para la renta y su comida, el rubio se había negado y prefería trabajar de cajero en las tardes y noches en un minimarket 24/7 que, al parecer, quedaba camino a casa de Saitama, puesto que el policía solía ir dos o tres veces por semana para comprar algo cuando su turno acababa. Genos había ocupado su propio descuento de empleado y alguno que otro truco que descubrió de la caja registradora en más de una ocasión, sorprendiendo a Saitama con su "buena suerte", quien se iba visiblemente más animado que cuando llegaba a comprar. Hasta ahora su supervisora no había notado los descuentos, por lo que aún estaba a salvo en su pequeña trampa.

Genos solía estar él solo durante toda la noche en la tienda, dado que los empleados nuevos que llegaban a hacerle compañía no duraban más de una semana, a pesar de la buena paga que se ganaba trabajando en el turno nocturno, estos se iban diciendo que no les gustaba el trabajo o que no les gustaba el horario, sin embargo su supervisora ya había notado lo descortés que era Genos hacia sus pares, y lo había hablado con él un par de veces, pero no se había deshecho de él porque era el mejor trabajador que había tenido en años, e incluso le había dado privilegios de jefe, con el cual venían los descuentos.

Una de las solitarias y aburridas noches, mientras Genos reponía uno de los estantes, entró una banda de tres tipos a asaltar el local. Uno agarró a uno de los dos clientes que estaban presentes, y los otros dos amenazaron a Genos y lo golpearon, ordenándole que abriera la caja o sino le volarían los sesos. Saitama, quien estaba justo en la caja con sus productos cuando lo tomaron por la espalda, se quedó observando la situación por unos segundos, analizando sus siguientes movimientos, y con una velocidad y habilidades impresionantes logró reducir a su captor, dejándolo inconsciente para quitarle el arma, la cual utilizó para dispararle de lleno en la mano al otro tipo con pistola, con una precisión que cualquier tirador profesional envidiaría. Genos logró golpear al otro asaltante en la cara con un certero puñetazo que lo tiró al piso, sin poder reaccionar, y Saitama amarró al ladrón herido, para luego sacar una radio del bolsillo de su holgado pantalón deportivo. El hombre dijo un par de códigos y cortó la transmisión.

Genos estaba jadeando, mirando a Saitama con las pupilas dilatadas y sintiendo la adrenalina cursar por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el policía, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí. –Murmuró el menor, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo corporal que había realizado.

-Genial. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Saitama se volteó a ver al otro cliente, el cual se había lanzado al piso, gritando, cuando habían entrado los ladrones, pero el tipo no se movió. El hombre de cabello negro se acercó a tomar su pulso, y finalmente balbuceó algo sobre un desmayo.

A los pocos minutos llegó una patrulla y un hombre joven de lentes entró en el local, sonriéndole a Saitama y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro junto a una felicitación. Genos luego descubrió que aquel era el compañero de rondas de Saitama, un tipo llamado Mumen.

-No fue todo gracias a mí, él ayudó. –Dijo el policía de cabello negro, señalando a Genos. Mumen se acercó a decirle sobre lo heroico que había sido y una verborrea a la que el estudiante de robótica no prestó atención, puesto que estaba más ocupado observando a su compañero, el cual estaba esposando a los tres ladrones. El hombre se veía bastante común, incluso algo aburrido, por la posición en la que se movía por el lugar en un inicio, pero había demostrado ser mucho más hábil que Genos.

Cuando Mumen dejó de hablar decidió llevarse a uno de los tipos a la patrulla, un poco torpe dado la inconsciencia del ladrón, pero logrando arrastrarlo hasta el auto finalmente. Saitama se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando Genos se le acercó. El policía le dirigió la mirada, mostrando poco interés.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? –Preguntó el rubio, deteniéndose a unos centímetros del mayor.

-Saitama.

El policía se hurgó la nariz en ese momento, y Genos dudó un poco sobre su formado juicio respecto al hombre, pero lo dejó pasar, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy, señor Saitama. –Expresó el menor, tomando una de las manos de Saitama entre las suyas. No la misma con la que se había sacado un moco, claramente. El rubio inhaló con fuerza, mirando a su salvador con adoración. -Vuelva cuando quiera, me aseguraré de darle descuentos, es más, puede llevar las cosas que vino a comprar en mi cuenta, como agradecimiento por haberme salvado hoy. Tenga por seguro que jamás olvidaré su amable gesto y puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite, no dude en venir o llamarme, estaré siempre dispuesto. Incluso pue-

-¡Viejo! –Saitama se soltó del agarre del menor, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza y mirando al rubio de arriba hacia abajo. –Calma tus pezones, ¿sí? Me dará migraña. No pases las 20 palabras.

-Oh. –Genos abrió más sus ojos color miel, asintiendo con frenesí. – ¡Lo siento mucho! No volveré a hacerlo.

-¿Se van a besar ya o qué? –Preguntó dando un bostezo uno de los ladrones, el que había sido golpeado por Genos en la cara. El rubio frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte palmetazo en la nuca, haciéndolo callar.

-Entonces me llevaré las cosas.

-¡Las envolveré de inmediato!

Mumen entró en ese momento para llevarse al ladrón de la mano reventada. Miró a Saitama con una ceja alzada ante la herida del hombre.

-Estaba amenazando con el arma. –Explicó el policía, señalando el arma en el piso.

-No era necesario reventarle la mano. Te meterás en problemas.

Saitama suspiró y recibió las bolsas que Genos ya había ordenado. Ambos policías se marcharon, dejando al estudiante con bastante trabajo que hacer. Se habían dado vuelta varios productos y había sangre en el piso y su ropa, donde había explotado la mano del ladrón. Genos frunció su pecosa nariz y cerró la tienda para poder ir a lavarse la cara y el cuello. Al salir notó que el cliente desmayado ya estaba consciente y se veía bastante confundido. Era un tipo fornido y de cabello largo, y tenía una fea cicatriz en su rostro. Si a Genos le hubiesen preguntado temprano ese día quién sería su salvador, seguramente lo hubiese señalado a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Q-qué pasó?

-El otro cliente era policía y se llevó a los ladrones. –Aclaró el rubio, llevándole un vaso de agua al comprador. –Cerré mientras limpiaba. ¿Comprarás algo o sólo te irás?

El hombre bebió todo el contenido en un trago y decidió comprar antes de marcharse con rapidez en su auto.

Al día siguiente Saitama salió en las noticias acusado de brutalidad policial por el ladrón.

Y así habían pasado rápidamente tres años, en los que aparentemente el estrés y los constantes malos entendidos hicieron que Saitama se quedara calvo (Genos aún creía que se veía guapo y misterioso, a pesar de que había notado que lo molestaban por su calvicie). El hombre nunca cobró la palabra de Genos respecto a los descuentos, es más, parecía que se había olvidado totalmente del asunto, sin aparecerse de nuevo en el local por meses, hasta que un día tuvieron una venta nocturna en promoción de productos que estaban prontos a expirar. El policía había entrado y Genos finalmente pudo darle un generoso descuento del cincuenta por ciento, a lo que el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, juntando sus monedas en el mesón de la caja.

A pesar de que Saitama volvía siempre, parecía que no recordaba para nada al pobre cajero y de verdad pensaba que sólo tenía buena suerte, y Genos no tenía idea de cómo poder llamar su atención más que con los descuentos.

Esa tarde, como esperaba Genos, el policía apareció, luciendo claramente deprimido. El rubio había visto su rostro incontables veces en la televisión y periódicos, siempre siendo acusado de alguna tontería que opacaba sus buenas acciones.

El rubio lo observó durante los quince minutos que tardó Saitama en escoger sus productos, más el tiempo que tomó en la fila, gracias a una señora a la cual no le funcionaba la tarjeta de crédito y que no traía efectivo. Finalmente Saitama llegó frente a él y entregó su canasto con productos.

-B-buenas tardes, señor Saitama. –Saludó Genos, corrigiendo un mechón rebelde que insistía en caer sobre su frente, a pesar de la generosa cantidad de gel para peinar que se había aplicado esa tarde. Las chicas de su universidad siempre se ponían más odiosas de lo usual cuando Genos traía el pelo hacia atrás, e incluso tenían un club de fans donde una de las discusiones era si se veía más guapo así o con su pelo natural.

-Um. ¿Te conozco? –Preguntó el policía, mirándolo con confusión.

-Usted me salvó hace tres años de un asalto en este mismo local, señor. –Le recordó el cajero, registrando los productos lentamente en la caja.

-No estás hablándome porque quieres cobrarme algo que rompí ese día, ¿verdad? –Saitama entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose nervioso. Ya había tenido que pagar demasiadas cosas este mes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo… -Genos miró la pequeña fila de clientes que los observaban con impaciencia. –Quería saber si querría salir a almorzar conmigo un día de estos. –Terminó el rubio en un susurro, acabando de pasar todos los productos y aplicando el descuento.

Saitama abrió los ojos, atento, y lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¡Tú me das los descuentos! –Señaló el policía, tomando a Genos por sorpresa.

-Um, sí. Pensé que ya lo sabía…

-¡Viejo, no sabes cuánto he ahorrado gracias a ti!

Los demás clientes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre lo mucho que estaba demorando el servicio, por lo que Genos salió de su burbuja de entusiasmo y sacó un trozo de papel para anotar una dirección y una hora.

-¿Puede mañana a las dos?

-¿Es un lugar caro? Porque no tengo dinero para desperdiciar. –Aclaró Saitama, mirando el papel con una ceja alzada.

-Yo invito.

-No voy a aprovecharme de un adolescente.

-¡No soy un-

-¿Vas a atendernos o no? –Gritó uno de los clientes, seguido de los demás que comenzaron a apoyarlo.

Genos le envió una mirada asesina y luego se despidió del policía, diciéndole que iba a esperarlo en aquel lugar. Saitama asintió, marchándose con rapidez para evitar tener más problemas ese día. Hasta él tenía un límite de aguante, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a los malos comentarios.

҈҉ƸƷ ƸƷ ҉҈

En los tres años en los que Saitama fue cliente frecuente del minimarket, Genos nunca lo vio con su uniforme de policía, o no en persona, por lo menos, porque en la televisión se aseguraban de mostrarlo con su ropa desarreglada o manchada y en tomas que no le favorecían para nada, así que no podía apreciarlo realmente. Sin embargo, mientras el policía caminaba por la asoleada vereda hacia él, Genos no pudo evitar sonrojarse y entreabrir la boca, observando la ajustada tela abrazando los músculos de su dueño a la perfección. Saitama se veía muy, MUY atractivo… o quizás tenía que ver con el fetiche de uniformados que tenía el rubio, pero eso no importaba.

El estudiante de robótica se alisó la camisa sólo por hacer algo mientras Saitama llegaba a su lado. Esa mañana se había pasado tres horas cambiándose de ropa, sin poder decidir que llevar. Su ropa habitual era demasiado casual e irrespetuosa, pero tampoco quería parecer un oficinista o algo por el estilo, y finalmente se puso un ajustado jean negro y una camisa ploma.

-¡Señor Saitama!

-No tienes que decirme señor. No soy tan viejo. -El nombrado pestañeó y levantó la mano derecha perezosamente. –Hola.

-¿Q-qué edad tiene? Si no le importa que pregunte.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del restaurante familiar que había escogido Genos. Saitama ignoró su pregunta y en cambio pidió que le contara sobre el restaurante, por lo que el menor entonces le explicó que el lugar era bastante popular entre los jóvenes de la universidad, ya que ofrecía buenos platillos a precios accesibles. El policía pareció interesarse en su carrera, y comenzó a contarle sobre una película de robots que había visto la noche anterior. Genos le sonrió y prefirió guardarse las críticas al respecto de la veracidad de las cosas que mostraba el filme, hasta que finalmente llegaron al local y el mayor de los dos suspiró.

-Ah, que acogedor. –Dijo Saitama, sonriendo. Sin embargo el rubio seguía observándolo de pies a cabeza y finalmente prefirió contestar a tenerlo mirándole fijamente durante su hora de colación. –Tengo veintisiete.

-¡Es muy joven! Yo tengo veintiuno.

Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y esperaron a que llegara la mesera a tomar sus órdenes. Genos pidió un platillo de carne con puré y Saitama, luego de una larga espera por parte de la trabajadora y el rubio, pidió una simple sopa de carne de cerdo. Después de que la chica se fue, ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, el policía mirando el lugar y Genos mirándolo a él, sin saber qué hacer. Podría intentar coquetearle, pero ni siquiera sabía si a Saitama le gustaban los hombres, y no creía que fuese bueno preguntarlo directamente.

-Um, ¿E-es policía desde hace cuántos años? –Preguntó finalmente, llamando la atención del mayor.

-Desde… -Saitama se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró el techo, como si ahí fuese a encontrar la respuesta. –hace casi nueve años.

-¡Debe ser un trabajo difícil! –Genos se veía notoriamente interesado, inclinándose hacia adelante para topar con la mesa.- Pero con su experiencia ya debe ser pan comido, ¡Más con sus habilidades para luchar!

-No es para tanto. –Murmuró el policía, tomando su vaso de agua para ocultarse tras él mientras tomaba un sorbo. Genos estaba hablando muy fuerte y estaba llamando la atención de los demás clientes, los cuales les estaban enviando miradas curiosas, más a él, por llevar su uniforme.

-¡Claro que sí! Me salvó, nunca voy a olvidarlo. Estoy tan agradecido.

-Ni sé por qué lo recuerdas aún. –Respondió Saitama, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Fue tan… -El menor tragó saliva y sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse, pero aun así no dejó el contacto visual con su interlocutor. - …tan heroico. Lo he admirado durante estos tres años, y he estado esperando el momento pa-

En ese momento llegó la mesera con sus platos e interrumpió su conversación con sus palabras de cortesía, para luego marcharse tras el mostrador al ver la mirada asesina del rubio. Saitama le sonrió a Genos con nerviosismo y comenzó a comer ávidamente, suspirando luego de los primeros bocados.

-¡Esto está excelente! –Le comentó, sonriendo.

-Me alegra que sea de su agrado, señor Saitama. –Respondió Genos, sonriéndole de vuelta y comiendo a un ritmo más lento.

Ambos continuaron comiendo por cerca de quince minutos, hasta que Saitama recordó lo que estaba hablando con Genos antes de que los interrumpiera la camarera.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme que estabas esperando?

-¿Ah? –El menor de los dos sonrió con nerviosismo y se rascó el brazo. –Oh, um, esperando para poder salir con usted, señor Saitama.

El policía siguió mirándolo fijamente por un rato, sin decir nada, logrando que Genos se sonrojara.

-¿Eres gay o qué? –Bromeó Saitama, sonriéndole. Genos abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, luego se mordió el labio y finalmente asintió con lentitud.

-Uh, ¿se nota mucho?

-¿Eh? –El menor se veía avergonzado, pero serio, por lo que Saitama intentó mantener su sonrisa, poniéndose nervioso también. ¡Sólo lo había dicho en broma! -No lo hubiese mencionado si no hubieras repetido tantas veces lo de los tres años y eso, viejo. Eres un poco extremo, supongo. No es nada malo o al-

-¿Tengo oportunidad?

-¿D-de qué? –Inquirió el policía, tomando el vaso de jugo que le habían traído con la comida.

-Con usted. ¿Me daría una oportunidad?

El policía dio un jadeo, ahogándose con el jugo y comenzando a toser. Genos se puso de pie y comenzó a sobarle la espalda y a preguntarle si estaba bien. Saitama desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ante lo directo que era Genos. Él no se consideraba gay, y nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, pero no era como si se hubiese acostado con muchas mujeres, y tampoco le atraían mucho, mas siempre pensó que era cuestión de esperar a la persona indicada, aunque aún no la encontraba, pero debía admitir que en ese momento sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. No estaba acostumbrado a que se le declararan, esto contaba como una declaración de algún tipo, ¿verdad?

-Está muy rojo. –Comentó Genos, tirándole aire con el menú del restaurante. Varios clientes los estaban mirando fijamente, sin temor a que los notaran espiando.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! –El policía se lo sacó de encima y respondió a la pregunta anterior.-N-no sé, chico, eres algo joven y no nos conocemos cas-

-Eso es un sí o un no. –Preguntó el rubio, dejando el menú sobre la mesa. –Dejaré de molestarlo si así lo quiere.

-Ya deja de tratarme de usted. –Susurró Saitama, apretando sus puños y mirando el piso.

-Respóndame primero.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que sí?

Genos inhaló con fuerza, se inclinó sobre Saitama y deslizó su mano hasta su hombro para sobarle suavemente hasta el cuello y luego de vuelta, masajeándolo. Saitama suspiró, mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo besaría. –Respondió, serio. –Después lo llevaría a mi departamento para…

El rubio se inclinó un poco más, acercando su boca a la oreja del mayor.

-…cogerlo, supongo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso sin arrugar la cara, viejo?! –Exclamó Saitama con la cara más roja que un tomate, poniéndose de pie.

-¡He esperado tres años! –Declaró Genos, frunciendo el ceño, aún algo sonrojado. – He… pensado mucho en… eso. ¡N-no es que sólo piense en esas cosas! También me gustaría llevarlo a citas, comprarle regalos, caminar de la mano, pasear en la playa, en el parq-

Saitama dejó de escuchar y se dedicó a pensar. El estudiante no era para nada feo, era joven, tenía un futuro prometedor, le daba descuentos en sus compras, aunque era algo hablador, pero eso podía arreglarse junto a su poco tacto para conversar. No es como si en el hipotético caso de que aceptara ellos fueran a tener de verdad una relación, seguramente sería algo de una sola vez o dos, no era estúpido como para creer en las tonterías que estaba diciendo el menor, después de todo, él también había tenido su edad. Quizás el chico sólo quería probar cómo le iba con alguien mayor, había escuchado que a los gays les gustaba estar con hombres mayores, aunque no podía generalizar, realmente. De todos modos, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

-arlo a conocer a mi padre, el Dr. Kuseno. ¡Tiene un gran laboratorio! Él fue quien me hizo la prótesis para la pie-

-Chico.

-¿Sí?

-S-sólo sácame de aquí de una vez, ¿sí? Esto es vergonzoso.

Genos notó lo incómodo que se veía su amor platónico, por lo que simplemente asintió y fue a pagar la cuenta, dejando a un azorado Saitama en la puerta del local. El menor volvió trotando y portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomó el brazo del policía y lo llevó a tomar un taxi. Ambos viajaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa del menor unas pocas cuadras más allá del local. Genos le tomó la mano y lo dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento en un lindo barrio de clase media. Había varias plantas y niños jugando afuera. Saitama había pasado por ahí en sus rondas un par de veces.

-Está un poco desordenado, no quería llegar atrasado a nuestra cita. –Dijo el menor, abriendo la puerta. Saitama sólo bufó una risa ante el "desorden" de un par de prendas por ahí sin doblar. Genos no sabía nada sobre una casa desordenada, seguro le daría un ataque si viera el estado en el que se encontraba su departamento.

-Está bien y… gracias por… uh, el almuerzo, pero sólo me quedan… -Saitama miró el reloj de su anticuado celular y luego a su interlocutor. –veinte minutos para volver a trabajar.

-OH, sí. Empezaré, entonces.

-¿Qué cos- ¡¿Qué haces?! -Genos se le acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello desesperadamente al tiempo que desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones del mayor, acariciando con firmeza su entrepierna. - ¡Ah! Esp-

El rubio lo acalló con sus labios, emitiendo un gemido ante el tan anhelado contacto. Saitama inhaló pesadamente por la nariz y correspondió el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se juntaran por un acalorado momento, quedándose sin aire.

-¡Fuaah! ¡Ung!

-¡Ah! Saitama.

El nombrado gimió y echó la cabeza para atrás, chocando con la puerta de entrada. Genos aprovechó la situación y se puso de rodillas rápidamente, bajando los pantalones y la ropa interior de Saitama para tomar su pene semi duro entre sus manos.

-D-debo ir a… ¡Oh, dios! –Genos comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo con insistencia, rompiendo su concentración. –T-tr-trabajar.

-Ummmmmm.

Saitama cerró los ojos con fuerza, chilló ante las vibraciones en su entrepierna y se agarró de los amplios hombros de Genos cuando sintió que sus rodillas dejarían de soportar su peso en cualquier momento. El rubio lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos color miel, deleitándose con las distintas expresiones que le sacaba al usualmente inexpresivo policía, y hubiese seguido mamándosela de no ser por el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Genos liberó el miembro en su boca con un obsceno sonido húmedo y se puso de pie, limpiándose los labios con su antebrazo.

-¡U-uf!

-Espérame. –Ordenó, yendo hacia una habitación de atrás. Saitama asintió débilmente, sintiendo su sonrosado pene palpitar ante la repentina estimulación a la que había sido sometido. Genos volvió con un condón y una pequeña botella de plástico. –Apóyese ahí.

El policía soltó un pequeño gemido y caminó débilmente hacia el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro, apoyando su peso contra la tela. Sintió al menor separarle las piernas y las nalgas, y no pudo evitar gritar y doblar las piernas de la impresión al sentir la lengua del rubio en su ano. Su gorro salió volando hasta el piso ante el pequeño sobresalto.

-¡N-no! –Saitama volteó con la cara completamente roja para mirarlo y alejarlo, tomándolo del cabello.

-¿No le gusta? –Preguntó él entre jadeos, mirándolo con lujuria. Saitama negó con la cabeza y soltó al menor. –Bien, lo siento.

Genos se puso de pie y acarició sus muslos, logrando que el policía volviera a relajarse, dejándose manipular por el menor. Escuchó el sonido del cierre del pantalón del rubio, luego el sonido del envoltorio del condón siendo abierto y puesto en su lugar, y finalmente el ruido de la botella siendo abierta.

-Voy a… tocarlo ahora. –Anunció el menor, no queriendo molestar aún más a Saitama.

-Dios, s-sólo apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

El menor asintió, a pesar de que su compañero no lo estaba mirando, y derramó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos, esparciéndolo bien para que se calentara un poco. Cerró la botella y la dejó en los cojines del sofá para usar sus manos, una jalando el duro miembro de Saitama y la otra acariciando suave e insistentemente su entrada, haciendo que el mayor temblara y jadeara como si estuviese ahogándose.

Saitama nunca entendió bien el atractivo de tener un pene metido en su trasero, y ahora, mientras tan sólo los dedos de Genos lo tocaban por dentro, moviéndose, saliendo y volviendo a entrar, entendía menos que nunca. Era una sensación extraña y si no fuera por la mano que le jalaba con firmeza y la voz del otro hombre jadeando en su oreja, estaba seguro de que ya habría estado flácido desde que entró el primer digito.

-Creo que ya está.-Murmuró Genos luego de un rato dilatándolo, sacando lentamente sus dedos para masturbarse suavemente, aprovechando el lubricante.

-¿Qué esperas? –Saitama volteó para fulminarlo con su mirada. Estaba impaciente con tanta parafernalia para poder coger. ¡Qué tan difícil era metérselo a un hombre!

-No quiero hacerle daño. –Explicó el menor, esparciendo lubricante por su pene.

El policía miró el extraño reloj hecho con metales y tornillos en la pared frente a él. Sólo quedaban ocho minutos.

-Van a ponerme una amonestación por llegar tarde. –Gruñó Saitama, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Ya voy!

Genos lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo su escape, le dio un beso en el cuello y deslizó su miembro dentro del mayor sintiendo algo de resistencia.

-¡Joder! ¡Duele! –Gritó el policía, apretando el sofá hasta hacerlo crujir.

-No me apriete, Saitama. T-también duele.

El rubio acarició los trabajados muslos de su compañero y continuó subiendo, acariciando su abdomen y pecho. Saitama estaba jadeando y moviéndose de vez en cuando, haciéndolos gruñir a ambos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a relajarse y masturbarse mientras apretaba y soltaba sus músculos alrededor de Genos.

-¿P-puedo moverme?

-Sí.

-¡Oh!

Genos comenzó a embestir al mayor a un ritmo lento, jamás olvidándose de acariciarlo y besarle la espalda luego de subirle la camisa, arrugándola en el proceso, y deleitándose con cada gemido y gruñido que le sacaba a su compañero. Sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento con tan sólo sentir el afrodisíaco aroma corporal que desprendía Saitama, y sabía que él no estaba mucho mejor, sintiendo su húmedo pene cuando de vez en cuando unía su mano con la del policía para masturbarlo. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas, sintiéndose motivado con los deliciosos sonidos en la habitación.

-¡O-oh, sí, sí! –Gimoteó el policía, enderezándose para poder abrazar a Genos en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban.

-¿Le gusta sentirme dentro suyo, señor Saitama? –Le recibió el menor, acariciándolo y besándolo sonoramente en la boca.

-¡Mierda! ¡N-no me trates de us-usted!

-Umm, me enseñaron a ser respetuoso con mis mayores.

Saitama le dio un tirón en el cabello, haciéndolo gemir y embestir con más fuerza en la próstata del mayor. Genos ni siquiera sabía hasta ahora que le ponía que le jalaran del cabello, o quizás era por quién lo hacía.

-Calla, imbécil.

Genos rió, jadeante, y siguió besándolo apasionadamente, pasando por su quijada y dejando marcas en donde su cuello se unía con su hombro. Saitama no pudo seguir hablando, pero le dio a entender al menor que estaba a punto de acabar por como lo apretó. El rubio aceleró sus bruscas embestidas y Saitama se inclinó sobre el sofá, provocando que su miembro quedara entre su cuerpo y el sofá, la fricción tornándose insoportable y haciéndolo acabar en el costoso cuero negro del sofá. Genos gruñó guturalmente y continuó por un par de minutos hasta lograr llegar a su clímax con un sonoro jadeo. El rubio se dejó caer sobre el policía, ambos respirando agitadamente y sudando ante la caliente actividad física.

-Joder, ya estoy atrasado. –Comentó Saitama, mirando el reloj de pared.

-Le diría que lo siento, pero sería una mentira. –Respondió Genos, besando perezosamente la nuca de su compañero.

-Mmm. –El policía llevó su mano al cabello rubio del otro, acariciándolo suavemente y haciéndolo suspirar. –Manché tu sofá… eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Genos se separó del mayor, mirándole con incredulidad. ¿Había sido atendido tres años por el mismo hombre y nunca se había dignado a leer la placa con su maldito nombre?

-Soy malo con los nombres. –Explicó Saitama, enderezándose también.

-Genos.

-Ok, Genos… ¿Podrías sacar tu salchicha de mi orificio? Debo irme al trabajo.

El menor asintió, retirando su pene con lentitud. Saitama suspiró aliviado y se volteó, notando su prótesis de pierna.

-Woaaa, viejo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Ah? –Genos miró su pierna y frunció el ceño. –Le conté sobre el accidente en el restaurante.

-Uh… -Saitama tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado antes de darle una palmada amistosa en la mejilla. –Estaba algo distraído pensando en qué decirte, lo siento. Puedes contármelo otro día, pero ahora necesito saber en dónde está el baño.

Genos le señaló la puerta y el calvo se marchó en la dirección indicada mientras se subía los pantalones, dejando a un confundido rubio semi-desnudo en la sala de estar.

Saitama salió minutos después, luciendo desordenado con su arrugada ropa y un caminar algo extraño. El hombre pasó al lado de Genos y se detuvo para coger su gorro y ponerlo en su lugar.

-Gracias por… eh, la experiencia. –Murmuró, desviando la mirada del desnudo joven.

-¡Gracias a usted, señor Saitama! –Respondió el rubio, sacando su celular dentro del bolsillo de su abandonado celular. -¿M-me daría su número?

-Claro.

Saitama le sonrió y dictó su número antes de despedirse con un gesto de su mano.

Genos lo vio por la ventana hasta que desapareció a la vuelta de la cuadra y esbozó lentamente una sonrisa. Saitama era un hombre algo extraño, pero algo en él hacía que no pudiese sacarlo de su cabeza, y ahora menos podría olvidarse de él. Estaba decidido a quedárselo para él, ¡incluso si eso significaba pagar todas sus compras por el resto del mes!

* * *

¡Este es mi fic nº 20 en FF! ;o; Espero les haya gustado.

Bye bye!


End file.
